galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Sacred Prostitute
The Sacred Prostitute is the holy lover of Sheila's temples. They exist to spread love and kindness to all who enter Sheila's holy grounds. They do this both sexually and non-sexually. They are masters of pleasure and strive to provide anyone they can with feelings of joy and happiness. 'Requirements' To qualify to become a Sacred Prostitute, a character must fulfill the following criteria *'Alignment: '''Neutral Good *'Skills:' Diplomacy 5 ranks, Knowledge (Religion) 5 ranks, Perform (Sexual Technique) 5 ranks, Perform (Any one) 5 ranks *'Spells:' Able to cast 1st level divine spells *'Patron Deity:' Sheila *'Special:' Channel Positive Energy class ability. Must be willing to perform sexual acts. '''Hit Dice: '''d8 'Sacred Prostitute' 'Class Skills' The Sacred Prostitute's class skills are Appraise (Int), Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Diplmacy (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (Religion) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), and Spellcraft (Int). '''Skill Ranks per Level:' 6 + Int modifier. 'Class Features' The following are class features of the Sacred Prostitute. 'Weapon and Armor Proficiencies (''Ex) The Sacred Prostitute does not gain any weapon or armor proficiencies. 'Spell Casting (''Sp) The Sacred Prostitute gains +1 to her caster level in a divine spell casting class every level. If she has more than one class with divine spell casting, she must choose which class she gains the bonus levels in. If the class gains bonus domain spells, she also gains these bonus spell slots. 'Aura of Sexual Ease (''Ex) At 1st level the sacred prostitute radiates and aura that makes others feel more comfortable. She adds her sacred prostitute level to all Bluff and Diplomacy checks. 'Channel Energy (''Su) Sacred Prostitute level stack with other class levels for the channel energy class feature. 'Sexual Healing (''Su) The sacred prostitute learns the sacred art of sexual healing. She gains the ability to ease pain and suffering from her sexual partners. In order to use sexual healing on a creature she must use a single use of her channel energy ability and engage in a sexual act with her partner for 10 minutes. After this 10 minutes is complete she must make a Perform (Sexual Technique) check (DC = 20 + partner's HD) to be able to heal her partner. The amount of healing is dependent on her sacred prostitute level. The sacred prostitute may not gain the benefits of this ability, however diseases are healed before they can be given to the prostitute rendering her effectively immune to STDs. All abilities are a CL equal to her character level. If a check is required to remove a condition then she gains a bonus to that check equal to her sacred prostitute level. At high level she retains all of the lower level removals and they all occur with a single use. *'''Sexual Healing I: At 1st level she provides the benefits of Cure Light Wounds and removes the following conditions; confused, dazed, dazzled, exhausted, fatigued, feebleminded, nauseated, sickened, and stunned. *'Sexual Healing II:' At 3rd level she provides the benefits of Cure Moderate Wounds and casts Remove Disease. *'Sexual Healing III:' At 5th level she provides the benefits of Cure Serious Wounds and casts Remove Curse. *'Sexual Healing IV:' At 7th level she provides the benefits of Cure Critical Wounds and removes ability damage equal to her Charisma modifier. *'Sexual Healing V:' At 9th level she provides the benefits of Heal and restores all temporary negative levels and one permanent negative level. 'Pleasing Appearance (''Sp) At 2nd level the sacred prostitute is able to determine her partner's preferred sexual partner. She can cast Alter Self with a caster level equal to her character level. If she uses this ability to target a single individual's desires this ability also acts as a Charm Person on that creature (DC = 10 + sacred prostitute level + Cha). Pleasing Appearance lasts the full duration of the spells or until the completion of a sexual act, which ever is longer. She may use this ability 3 + Cha modifier per day. 'Bardic Performance (''Su) At 4th level the sacred prostitute gains a limited bardic performance. For all abilities, she uses her sacred prostitute level in place of bard level. Her performances known are limited to the following list gained at the specified level. If the sacred prostitute already has Bardic Performance then her sacred prostitute levels stack with bard to determining her abilities. *'4th Level:' Distraction, Fascinate, and Inspire Courage. *'7th Level:' Inspire Competence *'10th Level:' Suggestion 'Sexual Communion (''Sp) The primary role of a sacred prostitute is to act as a liaison between worshipers and Sheila. While engaging in ritual sex with a partner, a sacred prostitute can act as a conduit with their deity, granting bits of wisdom to the person they couple with. After engaging in a sexual act with a partner for 10 minutes she may cast divination with no material cost. The success rate is always 90% but it must deal directly with her partner and the question must be asked prior to engaging in the sexual act. A sacred prostitute may not use this ability on her self but another sacred prostitute may use it on her. In order to use this ability the sacred prostitute must use two daily uses of her channel energy ability prior to engaging in the act. Regardless of success, she may not use this ability on the same creature more than once every 24 hours. 'Restorative Sex (''Su) At 8th level, once per day the sacred prostitute may engage in a sexual act with another spellcaster and restore all spells to that caster as if he had rested for 8 hours. This requires 10 minutes and a Perform (Sexual Technique) check (DC = 20 + CL of the partner). Regardless of success, she may not use this ability on the same creature more than once every 24 hours. 'Perfection of Pleasure (''Su)''' At 10th level the sacred prostitute has become a beacon of sexual perfection. She is immune to disease, pain, poison, and curses. She benefits from her Sexual Healing ability when used on a partner as if it was being used on her as well. Finally, she gains a permanent Sanctuary on her as the spell. This ability goes away for a single creature if she attacks it. If she does attack a creature, this ability does not work on that creature again for 24 hours. If dispelled, she can reactivate it as a free action.